1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel treatment devices and, more particularly, to fuel treatment devices in turn to be installed in a fuel supply line of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has previously been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,665, issued Feb. 7, 1994 to Bill H. Brown, to provide a device and a method for treating liquid fuels, to improve the combustion characteristics of the fuels in internal combustion engines, by inserting an elongate metal bar in a casing through which the fluid flows, the metal bar comprising an alloy of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver. The metal bar is preferably of triangular cross-sectional area so as to have the exterior surfaces in contact with the fuel and the exterior surfaces of the bar have space-apart elevated ridges for promoting turbulence in the fuel flowing through the fuel casing.